


Force of Gravity

by aikaterini_drag



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gundam Meisters, Gundams, Hurt/Comfort, Lockon romance, Loneliness, Love, Memory Loss, Neil Dylandy romance, Recovered Memories, Romance, Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Terrorism, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaterini_drag/pseuds/aikaterini_drag
Summary: LOCKON STRATOS | Neil DylandyHe was lost in the darkness, in nightmares filled with screams, blood and tears. The past wasn’t kind to him and it still troubled him, even after so many years. The visions of the past, the memories of the ones he lost... everything was imprinted in his mind, turning his heart into a cold stone.Yet, when he wasn’t expecting it, fate played another game on him, giving him another chance to start over...
Relationships: Lockon Stratos/Original Female Character, Neil Dylandy/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This counts as the Prologue of the story. Have fun and let me know if you enjoy my writing!

With the depletion of Earth’s fossil fuels humanity turned to a new source of energy, solar power. This system was based around three orbital elevators, each one of them over 50.000 kilometers high.

These colossal structures provided an inexhaustible energy supply and were constructed by the three most powerful nations of the world:

  
• The UNION, with the United States at its core.  
• The Human Reform League (HRL) with China, Russia and India.  
• And, the Advanced European Union (AEU).  
These groups of nations play constant games with each other, for their own prestige and prosperity. Sadly, even in the 24th century, humans fail to live peacefully and united.

  
Yet, everything changed when a group called Celestial Being dared challenge them. This private armed organization used next-generation mobile suits that were called ‘Gundam’.

In order to eradicate conflict and war from the world, they began operations that transcended race, nationality and religion. Celestial Being and its powerful Gundam pilots wanted to reform the world and let peace prevail.

Among them was one man with the code name Lockon Stratos. He was without doubt one of the strongest meisters, skilled in the art of shooting. He possessed proficient battle knowledge, stealth tactics and could use all sort of firearms with excellent precision. 

Despite being the oldest in the Gundam team, Lockon was a lighthearted man, kind and friendly. He had a strong sense of understanding, acting as the bigger-brother figure. 

However, his bubbly personality hid an inner darkness. His soul wasn’t as bright as it appeared. On the contrary, it was pitch black, hunted by the past, by terror. Blinding anger was burning inside him, anger toward the people who destroyed his loved ones. 

And that led him to become what he had become; a man with nothing to lose. Life had barely any meaning for him and his sole goal was to take revenge and help reform the world. 

At least, that was what he was planning to do before life changed his plans...


	2. To Possess A Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lockon reading!  
> Kudos are also greatly appreciated!

Space was as usual, dark, dark but enchanting, with endless stars scattered like moon dust. It was crowded with celestial planets, galaxies and other objects. An ominous silence conquered the place, for there was no gravity at all.  Somewhere in this vast space, a planet-sized starship hovered soundlessly, with neon lights flickering. Its structure was fascinating with surfaces like molten metal. That intergalactic cruiser was Ptolemy, Celestial Being’s spaceship.  Inside the vessel, a commotion was taking place, alarms breaking the quiet. 

“Switching Ptolemy into catapult mode. All Gundam meisters take your positions. I repeat, all Gundam meisters take your positions,” said Feldt, one of Celestial Being’s tactical operators.

Instantly, the Gundam meisters who were already suite up, rushed through the corridors, each one of them heading to their machines. Among them, one man, Lockon glided past people and halls, making his way for the catapult deck. Suited up in his green battle uniform, he was clutching his helmet in his arm. 

His Gundam was waiting, a huge machine with armor plating and heavy weaponry. It also had strong aesthetics as it was adorned in the colors of green and white. Once Lockon approached his machine, the cockpit positioned in the chest snapped open, allowing the meister to slide in one graceful leap.

Lockon seated inside and went through with the starting sequence. Then, he glanced down at his little pal, Haro, a small orange robot that was floating by his side. The robot had a round shape with cute mechanical ears and eyes that flashed each time it spoke. Even if it was a machine, it guided and supported him, anticipating the moves of his opponents and forming strategies on its own.

“Let’s go, Haro!” Lockon said and docked the robot in its respective place.

“Roger, roger!!” The small machine replied, flashing its eyes.

Before long, Feldt’s voice returned as she spoke through the intercom and appeared on each monitor of the Gundams. “Ptolemy is opening its hatches,” she announced. “Course clear. Systems all green. Transferring control to each Gundam meister.”

Nodding quietly, Lockon flipped a few switches and tapped the controls inside the cockpit. Soon, his Gundam was vibrating, a deafening sound coming from its thrusters. 

“GN field maximum dispersal,” Lockon said as the craft quivered. Completely used to it, he gripped the controls and continued, “Dynames, Lockon Stratos taking off!”

In milliseconds, his giant Gundam was gliding in the air then whirling in the vast space. A deafening crash rocked the place and Lockon felt his breath tearing from his lungs. Behind him, the rest of the meisters attempted an atmospheric entry and passed through supernovas and galaxies before the sight of the earth’s stratosphere exploded into their visions. The heat was great as they thrust their engines to the fullest, energy pulsing through their veins.

“Atmospheric entry successful,” said Tieria through the intercom that connected him to Ptolemy and the rest of the Gundams. 

“Meisters, follow the mission plan I just sent you,” said Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Ptolemy’s tactical forecaster, and commander. “Your objective is to head to UNION’s main base in Panama and destroy their headquarters. Good luck.”

“Did you hear that Setsuna?” Tieria said through the intercom. “Don’t do anything irrational. Stick to the plan.”  


“Roger,” replied Setsuna after a beat of silence. He was tired of being treated like the youngest one in the group but he had to get used to it. The rest of the meisters had that tendency to overanalyze his actions but it was all because of their care about him. 

“The mission is simple enough,” said Hallelujah. “Don’t be too harsh on Setsuna, Tieria.”

“Whatever,” replies Tieria and thrust his Gundam forward, moving first.

Lockon laughed at their behaviors and spoke through the intercom, “Don’t pay attention to him, Setsuna. Tieria might appear strict but that’s because he’s worried.”

“Deep down, he’s a softie,” said Hallelujah and laughed.

“I’m still hearing you!!” snapped Tieria, sounding mad but in reality pretending to appear so.

“Yes. We’re aware of that,” said Lockon and smirked. He always had the spirit to tease their group even if he was also the oldest and wisest between them 

“Anyway, let’s focus on the mission,” said Hallelujah, rippling in the sky with his Gundam. “Take positions! We’ve arrived at Union’s base.”

Lockon took a defensive position and launched his sniper. He summoned his weapon and made the usual arrangements before brushing his fingers over the trigger. Then he waited. His role was to dispatch targets from afar while the rest of the meisters drew the attention. 

“Dynames, targeted and ready to fire,” he said, looking through the scope of the precision sniper.

Soon, a squadron of enemy machines appeared from afar, approaching with great speed. Working with the Gundam’s powerful sensors, Lockon fired shot after shot, destroying many targets. He was no Gundam meister for nothing. He was the firing ace of the team, the one who never missed a shot.

Far away from him, Exia was engaged in close combat, swiveling his GN blades and surging manically on the ground and mid-air. At the same time, Kyrios and Virtue were flying in close formation eliminating targets from the sky. In less than five minutes, their cooperation led to success as the base was 97% destroyed with flames and smoke dancing from the building.

“Mission completed by 60%. Let’s destroy—” started Lockon but stopped in surprise. Immediately, the screen before him flashed, the system warning him of one new unit approaching him with great speed.

“Unknown vessel detected!” said Haro. “Unknown vessel detected!”

“I will intercept!” said Lockon and focused on the scope, firing.

His shots merely scraped the surface of the unit but he didn’t stop. He kept firing while analyzing its movements and trying to read its actions. Though, the pilot was as skilled as the machine and glided in the air all bird-like. Lockon had never seen such smooth piloting.

“The mobile suit is a flag from the American military army!” said Sumeragi through Ptolemy’s intercom. “I believe its one of the remaining ones, attacking to protect what’s left of the base.”

“Menial efforts!” said Tieria, who was loading his cannons.

“Its speed is twice as fast in contrast to normal mobile suits,” commented Lockon, who was having a hard time targeting. 

“It is heading straight to you Lockon!” said Hallelujah.

“I’ll take him out before you know it,” Lockon replied. “Focus on completing the mission. I’ve got this.”

No longer having a great range to shot, Lockon winged his way in the air, searching for a proper spot to shot. Yet, before he could react, the enemy unit came forward with force, pushing at his Gundam. The impact had him buckling the controls while he urged his machine into a stable position. 

The machine attaching him was light green in color, with heavy armor that shielded the body and the insignia of a diamond inside a winged circle. The particular emblem drew his attention because he had never seen it in any organization before.

_Whoever was piloting the machine was damn skilled... Lockon considered, narrowing his eyes._

Very few people had managed to draw him off a battle and engage in close combat with him. Lockon furrowed his brows at the challenge and lunged at the opponent. He switched from riffles to pistols but the enemy swiveled in the air not taking great damage from his shots.

As his last resort, he soared into the sky and camouflaged himself behind the coulds. As expected, the enemy machine followed right behind him but flew in the blind. Taking advantage of this, Lockon stroke with Dynames pistols, destroying with precision the legs of the enemy flag.

Losing its stability, the UNION’s flag vessel began to steam while losing power. Its central power got shut off and the machine descended from the sky, falling blindly. Lockon stares at it while targeting but didn’t take the last shot. A weird feeling sexed his heart and for no reason at all, he refused to fire he could have destroyed it in one shot yet he hesitated.

”The target is down,” Lockon said, hoping that the rest of the team hadn’t noticed his stupid reluctance.

“Good job, Lockon,” said Sumeragi from the intercom, totally unaware. “The rest of the Gundam meisters have also annihilated the remaining of the flags. Your orders are to withdraw and retreat to a safe zone.”

Lockon breathed out harshly and moments later responded, “Roger that.”  
  
As he returned to the Ptolemy, he pretended to be calm ignoring the restless feeling deep inside his heart. 

_ His heart...  _

At the thought of his heart, he rested a hand on top of his chest and sighed. He had never before felt such strong pumps. He wasn’t even aware his heart could beat so strongly. He had almost forgotten he possessed a heart.  



	3. Fate Doesn’t Give Up

Seconds passed and after ignoring the crazy beats of his heart, Lockon docked his machine deep inside the Ptolemy.He emerged from the cockpit and removed his helmet, wiping some beads of sweat from his face. He had fought endless battles in his life but the enemy flag had challenged him like no other. Soon, his thoughts were disturbed by Tiera who was, as usual, having his own mini freak out.

“The machines that attacked us today were not ordinary ones. Could they be a new plan of the UNION?” Tieria said as he removed his helmet and glanced at the other meisters.  


“Easy there,” said Lockon. “We’re used to having unidentifiable vessels during a fight.”

“I recognized one of the two,” said Setsuna quietly, as always composed.

“What— how?” asked Tieria, his eyes bulging.

“I recognized the maneuvers of one of the flags,” explained Setsuna. “It was definitely him... Graham Aker. He was leading the machines with the crested diamond.”  


“So you saw that too...” Lockon said. “The opponent I fought had the similar crest. They must be a newly formed group.” 

“Graham Aker is not to be taken lightly,” said Hallelujah. They had many fights with him, especially Setsuna who was considered his biggest rival. The man was a career soldier, not frightened of the Gundams but eager to challenge them.

“My guess is that the UNION has formed a special team to destroy against us,” said Hallelujah while rubbing his chin. “This sounds ordinary but it is not. We need to be careful.”

Lockon exhaled. “Aren’t we always?”

“What about the other one?” asked Setsuna. “Do you have any idea as to who it might be?”

Tieria narrowed his eyes, skeptical. “I believe that they were simply messing with us; testing our abilities and studying the Gundam’s capabilities,” he said in all seriousness. “I’ve reported this to miss Sumeragi and she will be informing us after she has researched the matter.”

“What are our orders for the rest of the day?” asked Setsuna.

“Nothing in particular,” replied Tieria. “Just rest, I have a feeling we’ll be fighting again soon.”

Setsuna hummed and began to move away from them. “Alright.”

“I’d better get going, too,” said Hallelujah. “Let’s wait and see how the situation unfolds.”

Lockon remained still, nodding carelessly. Something was bugging him... a feeling that he couldn’t quite put into words...

▪️▪️▪️

** UNION HEADQUARTERS | Australia  
  
**

Anna watched as the technicians evaluated the damage of her unit. The precious flag she had customized by hand was now fuming, half-destroyed by the Gundam’s filthy pistols. The legs of her machine were cut off and the main system of the engine was damaged, rendering most controls useless.

_Well done, Anna... she said to herself._ She had allowed that green Gundam to make a fool of her.

Huffing loudly, she sat on the ground and rubbed her throbbing temples. It was the first mission after transferring to the UNION and she had failed completely. The superiors had trusted in her abilities and she had proven otherwise.  


_What a disgrace..._

That green Gundam was not only precise but reckless. As if it was not afraid to test its limits. Anna has never before experienced such brute force and sheer tactics. The combination made her hesitate so many times and led to her demise. Still caught up in her regrets, she bounced when a voice she knew all too well called out to her.

“Anna! Anna! Are you hurt? Did you visit the physician?”

Turning her head, Anna sighed at the sight of her brother. “Graham...” she said softly and breathed out. “Brother, relax. I’m unharmed.”

“What happened?” he said, his eyes studying her condition. Sweat was beaded on his sister’s forehead but other than that she appeared uninjured.

“I was so close to that Gundam yet— yet—“ Anna paused, messing up her words. She didn’t know how to explain the reason of her failure. 

“Hey...” Graham shifted closer and sat down next to her. “You survived a lethal exchange with a Gundam. Do you know how important that is? And the Gundam you fought was no easy opponent. The green one is a real devil, both in speed and accuracy.”

Anna breathed out and looked at him. “But I almost destroyed my mobile suit.”

Graham shrugged. “So what? This can happen to anyone.” When she didn’t respond, he added, “The mission‘sgoal was to simply observe the Gundams. You fought against the Gundam and did a great job. Thanks to you, the headquarters will analyze the battle statistics and enhance our suits so we won’t get defeated.”

“I guess you’re right,” she replied, sniffling.  


“Don’t pout,” Graham said and rubbed her head. “You’ll prove your worth in the next mission.”

“When will the rest of the flags join us?” Anna asked. Their team was an Anti-Gundam force and consisted of the most qualified pilots. They were soon set to unite and begin their interceptions.

“By the end of the week, our team will consist of more than ten ace pilots.”

Graham’s voice was full of proudness. He was itching to fight the Gundams and see his little sister evolve. Unlike other brothers who would drive their sibling off the battle, Graham had respected Anna’s wish to become a soldier and instead of pushing her away, he decided to stay by her side and protect her. 

“With them, Team Diamond will be officially complete,” Anna said silently. She never expected to be a part of such a prestigious team, shaped to fight against Gundams. It was a great honor, especially because she was fighting next to her brother, one of the best mobile suit pilots in the world.

Graham smiled gently. “Stop being so harsh on yourself.”

Anna smiled, trying to change the gloomy atmosphere. “It’s easy for you to say. You’re so perfect.” Grinning, she poked his shoulders and gently hit him on the chest. “Seriously, how do you manage to be so perfect? I’m so lucky to have you, brother!”

“There you go teasing me!” Graham said, extending his arms to tease her back. “That means you’re already feeling better.”

”I won’t give up,” Anna said despite the unfamiliar sensation in her chest and mind. After fighting that Gundam, her body was behaving strangely, almost worriedly. 


	4. Stimulated Feelings

****

  
**INSIDE PTOLEMY - SOMEWHERE INTO SPACE**

  
After a small testing session, the Gundam meisters gathered at the deck of the battleship awaiting the orders of their tactical forecaster. Sumeragi Lee Noriega had summoned them after analyzing the battle statistics and looking in detail into the enemy’s actions.

“I’ve analyzed the machines that attacked you recently,” said Sumeragi. “I also used Veda to hack into the UNION’s systems and check the identity and capabilities of the pilots.”   
  
“Are they a newly formed group as I suspected?” Tieria asked. 

Sumeragi nodded. “Their code name is Team Diamond and they are an Anti-Gundam force. Their aim is to destroy us.”

”So, it’s just the usual...” Lockon said and breathed out. Endless groups had formed to fight against them but they always overpowered them.

”This group is stronger than the ones you’ve fought until now,” Sumeragi said. “It consists of the strongest pilots of the UNION...” Her words faded but she soon added, “Even worse, Graham Aker is leading them. That alone is very bothersome.”

At the sound of Graham’s name, Setsuna snapped his eyes wide open. “Graham?”

”Ah— he’s a real pain in the ass,” Hallelujah said, rubbing absently at his hair.

Sumeragi sighed in silent agreement then snapped the buttons of her remote control and pulled some pictures at the huge monitor before them. More than ten cards appeared instantly, all analyzing the state of every pilot that belonged to The Diamond team. 

Total silence engulfed the room as the meisters studied the identities of their enemies. Soon, Sumeragi was helping them out, adding small facts and details while focusing on each picture separately. At some point, she presented the card of a very you h woman, whose name immediately made everyone gasp in shock.

”An—Anastasia?” Lockon was the first to speak, his green eyes bulging. He ignored every answer and looked closer at the image of the young woman, his eyes narrowing. He had never seen her before but she somehow drew him in.

He noticed how long her brown hair was even if it was clutched in a strict ponytail. Her face was unsmiling, serious. But even if he was staring at a strict military picture of her, she was beautiful there was no denying it.

The UNION’s suit clung tightly to her body, hugging her curves perfectly. She emitted a sexy kind of power that made Lockon drool at her which was so unlike him. He had long now denied the fleshly female pleasures in his life.

His goal was simply to fight and take revenge. He was barely alive to be honest.

Yet, from the mere picture of that woman he was again at a loss. His stupid heart was beating manically especially after staring at those eyes of hers. Those almond shaped eyes with the striking gray tinge. 

“Anastasia Aker,” said Sumeragi, going the name loudly. “She’s Graham’s sister.”

“I wasn’t aware that he had a sister,” Lockon said softly.

“Neither did I,” said Sumeragi. “I searched every database about her but found so little information. It’s as if she’s a living ghost.”

“What about Veda?” asked Lockon. Veda was Celestial Being’s center, the most powerful computer ever created.

”It’s still processing some variables,” Sumeragi replied. “It’ll take a few hours before the full stats are available.”

”The UNION has a heavy database, it’s not easy to bypass all of its barriers,” said Tieria in understanding. 

“Let’s wait then,” said Setsuna. “That’s our only option.”

”Judging from the way she counterattacked Lockon’s riffles, I must say, she’s pretty skilled,” Hallelujah said and glanced at Lockon with a smirk.

”Perhaps age is taking a toll on him and his abilities,” teased Tieria. “Should we call him ‘old man’ from now on?”

”Who are you calling an old man?” Lockon said and huffed. “I’m only 27 and don’t forget that I took her down!“

“Ah... He’s always so grumpy about his age...” Hallelujah said and laughed. “But it’s the first time over seen him take an interest in a woman.”

”She’s the enemy. Watch your words!” Lockon said and slightly raised his voice.

“Enough now,” Sumeragi cut them of and concealed a laugh. “You need to prepare yourselves for what’s to come. We already had enough opponents to worry about and now Team Diamond has added to the list. My gut is telling me that the battles ahead will be challenging.”

“What is your forecast, miss Sumeragi?” Hallelujah asked. “How will Team Diamond act?”

Sumeragi placed a hand under her chin and replied, “I believe they will attempt to capture a Gundam. Graham will not rest until he has at least one machine. My tactical instincts tell me that we should be cautious.”

“We can’t wait forever thought,” said Setsuna. “It’s better if we act first. It might be risky but so are our enemies.”

Tieria cocked his head to the right. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Setsuna. We have to fight Team Trinity before moving onto Team Diamond.” He huffed. “Geez... so much work piled up.”

Setsuna grimaced but nodded in understanding. Team Trinity was their first priority. It consisted of three siblings who operated fake Gundams and spread fear through the world. He despised their savage ways and their cowardly nature.

”I agree with Tieria,” Hallelujah said. “Let’s take one opponent at a time. Team Diamond will soon make an appearance. I’m certain of it.”

Sumeragi let out a small nod. “Our primary target will be Team Trinity. I’ll share the mission plan in the next hours. Be on standby.”

”Alright,” said Hallelujah. “It won’t be an easy battle so I’m heading to get some more rest.”

Tieria hummed and headed to the door. “I’ll go to the lower deck and help with the repair of the Gundams.”

Lockon didn’t reply and for a few seconds, fixed his eyes on the image of Anna Aker. For him, time had stopped from the moment he had seen that woman’s picture. His face was tight with unknown emotions, his composure unstable.

_Her name... Her eyes..._

_No._

_There was no way._

_It was impossible._

_Fate could never be so tricky... so unfair._

_This was just a unfortunate coincidence._

“Lockon?” Setsuna said, causing the older meister to snap back to reality. “What’s wrong?”

Lockon stared away from the screen and pretended to smile. “It’s nothing. I’m heading back until further notice.”


	5. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with my and soon the full connection between Lockon and Anastasia will be revealed! Also, this story will not follow the events of the anime precisely. I will change the events so they fit my story! I hope that you will still enjoy!  
> Happy Lockon reading minna!

  
“One is coming your way, Setsuna!” Lockon’s voice echoed loud through the intercom as he shot his snipers. He glided in the air gracefully all while firing with accurate precision.

Setsuna swiveled his blades and spoke, “Exia, eliminating its targets!”

Next to them, Tieria and Hallelujah were giving their best fighting, cooperating in offensive maneuvers. Team Trinity were their opponents and even if they consisted of three people piloting fake Gundams, their abilities were great.

”People like you aren’t worthy of being pilots. Even more so Gundam meisters!” Setsuna called out from his intercom, sending a direct message to his opponents.

“Just because you don’t like our way of fighting that doesn’t make us worthless,” responded Johann, the oldest of Team Trinity.

”Killing young people and small children is worthless!” Lockon shouted while firing. “Surrender now and you will be spared!”

”Never!” said Nena, the youngest member of Team Trinity.

“Be reasonable!” said Tieria. “You are low on ammunition and outnumbered. Submit!”

“Will you shut your mouth and fight?” Michael Trinity yelled through the intercom and launched another attack.

“Fight you said?” Tiera was enraged as he engaged his bazooka. “With pleasure!”

With these words, Tieria launched a powerful attack that caused the earth to tremble. His Gundam released particles with such force that made Team Trinity lose their cooperation. Then, Lockon, Setsuna, and Hallelujah took advantage of it by mounting their own attacks.

In the end, Team Trinity was out of weapons, their machines barely working. Hallelujah and Tieria released invisible nets and successfully tied them together, restricting their movements and shutting off their power supplies. 

Satisfied that their mission turned out to be a success, Lockon relaxed in the cockpit of his Gundam and spoke through the intercom, “If you had surrendered from the start, things would have been easier for all of us.” 

“Where are you taking us?” Nena Trinity said in a high pitched cry. “You can’t treat us like that!”

”Of course we can!” said Tieria proudly. “You will be imprisoned for your irrational actions.”

Lockon also said, “You used your armed interventions to forcefully attack people and your true purpose was to make the world resent Celestial Being!”

“Oh Lockon...” Johann Trinity laughed. “I pity you.”

”Oh dear... You are awfully calm for someone who is about to go in jail,” Lockon said and breathed out. 

Johann replied with a chuckle, “There's someone else you should be talking to before you punish us, Lockon Stratos. Or should I say, Neil Dylandy?”

The rest of the Gundam Meisters took an immediate hit at Lockon’s real name. No one but them was aware of their true identities. It was a strict rule of Celestial Being to keep their identities at an S-level secrecy, alongside the Gundam furnaces.

“What’s your game?” It was Lockon’s turn to tell now. 

Johann snorted. “I’m aware of your past. You became a Gundam Meister because you wanted revenge against those who killed your loved ones. One of the culprits is currently by your side.”

“What did you say?“ Lockon said, his voice edgy.

“The terrorist attack was all executed by the Kurdish Republic's anti-government guerrilla organization, KPSA,” said Johann and smile in satisfaction. “Among its members was Soran Ibrahim, or else your colleague code named, Setsuna F. Seiei.”

At Johann’s words, Lockon went in a state of shock and terror. He was aware of Setsuna’s life details but he was never aware that he was a member of such devilish organization. The organization that killed his loved ones.

“Do you get it now?” Johann said. “Setsuna is one of the people you swore revenge on.”

▪️▪️▪️

Lockon pretended that Johann’s words did not affect him until the moment he was left alone with the rest of the Gundam meisters. Hallelujah, Tieria and Setsuna had exited their machines and were waiting for him with faces full of wonder and surprise. Lockon approached them hesitantly and once he met Setsuna’s eyes, he grabbed his gun and aimed directly at his forehead.

“Setsuna...” Lockon said, his voice unfamiliar in his own ears. “Is it true, Setsuna? You were a member of KPSA?”

“Yes,” Setsuna replied without hesitating. There was no fear in his eyes.

“We’ve known each other for so long...“ Lockon said. “How could you hide something like this from me?”

“I was teenage guerrilla fighter... I was young and lost,” replied Setsuna.

“What Johann Trinity said...“ Hallelujah said, feeling shy to intervene in their business but having no option but not to.

“It’s the truth.” Setsuna’s voice was firm.

Lockon clenched his teeth. “My parents, my sister and my best friend were involved in a KPSA suicide bombing and lost their lives!”

“I know...” Setsuna said. “In Ireland. There was a bombing. The KPSA twisted the world.”

“I lost my family because of that!” Lockon yelled, his green eyes glassy. “I lost everything! And, right now, I just want to shoot you!” He squeezed the trigger and bit his lips so hard that blood came out. “For years now my only goal was to take revenge! So let me do this, let me rest my hatred!”

Setsuna bowed his head as of accepting his fate. “I’m sorry...” His voice faded. “I joined the KPSA out of my belief in God. I was forced to believe. To act.”

Lockon’s hand trembled. “So you're saying you're not at fault?“

“I’m sayin that there's no God in this world,” Setsuna said, caught up in his own loop of regrets.

“That doesn't count as an answer!“ Lockon said, his voice ringing out. “You can’t bring back my family to me! You can’t bring back my sister, my brother! You can’t bring back Anastasia!”

“Anastasia?” Tieria suddenly said, the female name ringing a bell. “Is she—”

“Is she connected to the female pilot from the UNION?” added Hallelujah in shock.

”Shut up Tieria!” Lockon said. “They are all dead. DEAD!”

Lockon concealed the tears that threatened to leave his eyes and clutched his gun tighter. His mind was filled with horrible images. Blood, screams, pain, despair. It had all happened 10 years ago, on a day he had decided to visit the park with his family and his best friend, Anastasia.

And on that day, hell broke loose.   
  
Bombs fell from the sky, taking endless lives along with those belonging to his most loved ones. Their bodies were barely even found. The force of the bombs had destroyed their flesh, their bones, their features. Lockon couldn’t believe that Setsuna was linked to the most horrible event that had scarred his life.

“I deserve the worst,” Setsuna said, despite the heated atmosphere between them. “I did all this in my belief in God but learned that he doesn’t exist. My actions were the result of what he made me do... the leader of KPSA, Ali Al-Saachez.”

Lockon’s voice shook. “Ali Al...Saachez?“

Setsuna nodded. “I met him on the Moralian battlefield and thought that he would help me change the world.”

“Setsuna...” Lockon said, gun still facing him. “Just answer me this! Was it truly you who launched the terrorist attack in Ireland or Ali Al Saachez?”

”I was a member of his organization.” Setsuna sighed. “But I never had a role in the bombing.”

Lockon exhaled. “What are you going to do with your Gundam? Assuming I allow you to live.”

Setsuna stared at him. “I will do my best to eradicate war! And even if you shoot me, I am sure you will do it in my stead... You will change this distorted world.”

“Lockon, let’s think this through,” Hallelujah said, trying to act as the peacemaker. “Lower your gun.”

“It’s alright,” said Setsuna calmly. “I'll accept whatever fate. However, if Lockon decides to let me live, I will fight. Not as Soran Ibrahim... but as a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. I...am Gundam.”

Lockon sighed and lowered his gun. “This is so ridiculous, I can't bring myself to shoot anymore!” He tittles his head. “Geez, you're one hell of a Gundam maniac, Setsuna.”

”You're both maniacs!” said Tieria, who hadn’t talked at all due to his worry for them. “Is the matter between you settled?”

”It is,” agreed Lockon. “Setsuna isn’t the one responsible. On the contrary. I’m thankful that this happened. For years now I was blindly seeking revenge but now I finally know who caused the death of my loved ones. Ali Al Saachez. He is my target.”

”Since Johann knew about your past, that means Ali Al Sacheez is connected to Team Trinity,” said Hallelujah.

”I’m sure he will be long gone by now. We defeated Team Trinity and he is a mercenary for a living,” said Setsuna. “My guess is that he will join the next most powerful anti-Gundam team.”

”Do you think he’ll join Team Diamond?” Asked Tieria.

“It’s very likely,” said Setsuna. “He’s a very skilled pilot.”

”I’m sorry for saying this, but has Anastasia Aker anything to do with your past?” asked Hallelujah and witnessed Lockon’s face pale.

”We all noticed your behavior toward her. You don’t know her yet so many emotions are written on your face,” said Tieria. “And her name... she has the same same as your best friend. Is there maybe a chance—”

“There are many Anastasias in the world.” Lockon cut them off strictly.

“Are you sure—“ started Tieria only to be interrupted.

”The mere sound of her name caused me to black out,” explained Lockon. “She reminds me of her but she’s not her. My Anastasia was killed.” And with there’s words, Lockon choked on his sobs and turned away. He couldn’t face them any longer.

”You’ll have our support in taking him down,” said Hallelujah, watching him as he walked away.

”That’s right,” added Tieria. “We are Gundam meisters and we will end this together.”


End file.
